


Horrible Act

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's abused, M/M, Nash is actually not an asshole, Protective Kuroko, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: So what if Kuroko and Akashi's character traits switch? Let's see a change if Kuroko becomes the protective one and Akashi becomes a victim (and Nash actually not being an asshole)Prepare for ooc Kuroko(This is not really a summary at all what am I doing)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Horrible Act

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you for the mature scene in here. It's really one of a horrible deeds of me 
> 
> And I don't know how to write fight scenes properly so I apologize for the messy fight.

"A-Ahh!"

The sound froze Nash as he stood there watching his former enemy being molested

He was too shocked and couldn't move a limb. He felt a bit scared as the man continues to rape the poor redhead right in front of him

"D-Don't l-look...Run! Please r-run!!" Akashi managed to say as the man thrust forcefully in him

Nash feels kinda guilty for just standing there doing nothing. The man's target originally was him, not Akashi. Akashi shall not be here but somehow the men in black clothes found Akashi (who followed Nash out of his curiosity) and brought him to their mastermind. He couldn't easily get near to him because bullets will pierce through his flesh and into his organs as soon as he helps the redhead

"Please run!!" Akashi chokes out as the tear streams down on his face

Nash looks at the man with disgust and anger. _'If I didn't help him right here right now, he will pass out because of how rough that disgusting man was on him. And Kuroko will surely kill me if he founds out that I had forsaken his precious love. Oh God...'_

"Ohh~ baby so fucking tight I'm loving it" The man utters as he thrusts faster dragging Akashi with him. Nash couldn't take it. The look on the redhead's face was irresistible

Within a minute, Nash lunges forward punching the man off of Akashi

"What the hell a-are you doing?! You'll get shot–!" Akashi didn't finished his sentence when the sounds of guns firing occured. Nash picks the redhead up immediately getting out of that place. Nash was a bit unfortunate as one bullet hits him on the shoulder. Wincing in pain, he still managed to balance his position trying not to drop Akashi

"Hahh.. N-Nash.. H-He's still–"

"Don't fucking look on that bastard. I'll bring you to Kuroko" Nash said running as fast as his legs could 

They were almost near to the exit when suddenly, the way closed quickly giving them no chance to get out

"Nash Gold Jr. You are supposed to be eliminated. But that redhead interrupts my plan on killing you hehe. If you don't mind, I can just kill you right now and give me that precious redhead you are carrying" The man said pointing a gun on them with a mischievous grin making Nash scowl

"Shut up you pig! As if I will give him to you! You disgusting piece of trash!" Nash shouted furiously making the man glare at him

"Give him to me! I want to feel the tightness of his precious hole again~" Nash feels like vomiting. _'If Kuroko arrives and hear this you are absolutely fucking dead'_ Nash thought. Akashi trembles as the words echoed in his mind

"N-No stop t-this" Akashi clutches tighter onto Nash's shirt. The blonde's anger only worsened

"You shit just die!" Nash pulls the gun out and fires it to the man's direction. Unfortunately it missed

"Heh. Can't even hit me. You are the shit boy" Doing the same, the man fires the gun and the bullet hits Nash on his other shoulder. Nash completely lose his balance and fell dropping Akashi as well

_'Damn it! If only I wasn't hit earilier I could have moved quickly and dodged it. What a pain, two bullets were now inside my flesh'_

"Boys, hold him and don't let him interrupt my fun with this redhead" The man said sadistically and the men in black do as they told

"Baby I got you now" The man said grinning like a maniac as he walk closer to Akashi. The redhead crawl away while this man continues to step closer. When Akashi's back hit a large crater and he was nowhere to go, he was suddenly trapped

"Don't you fucking dare!" The blonde shouts glaring at the man as he was being held down. They slammed his face onto the floor to shut him up

"I am able to taste you again" The man said sweet sickeningly as he began to unbutton his pants. Preparing his cock to enter Akashi's abused hole

"Stop! N-No!" Akashi protest trying to escape but was stopped immediately

"Don't go, we are still going to have fun dear~" The man said showing no sign of remorse. Akashi's tears began to fall again as the man was about to enter him

"Fuck! No–!" Nash was cut off when one of the men jab him to his sides really hard. It made Nash silent because of the pain

"Ahh! Wait!" Akashi tried to push the man off but it was no use as it only gets deeper causing the redhead to whimper in pain

"Shitt... So good to have this kind of pleasure. Hehe~ Your body is already mine"

All of a sudden, a firing noise was heard and those men who were stopping Nash suddenly fell down one by one. The man who was on top of Akashi growls when he saw all of his companions passed out suddenly

At first, Akashi and Nash were confused until a certain voice had unraveled their string of thoughts

"Oi.. You sound so proud claiming that boy beneath you" A cold voice was heard. The man looks behind him to see a blue haired boy with blue eyes as cold as an ice staring at him 

"Hah? And who the hell are you brat? How did you got in??" The man questioned him. Kuroko ignored him and shifted his eyes at Akashi, who was all sweaty and clothes ripped apart

"Didn't you know who he belongs to?" Kuroko asked. Danger lingering in those words. Nash watch the scene in front of him with eyes widen

"What are you shitting about? This boy is mine now HAHAHAHA!" The man laughs maniacally making Nash sweat dropped

 _'This man is digging his own grave'_ He thought, actually feeling nervous to what will happen next

Kuroko chuckled darkly

"Don't be ridiculous... That boy is mine" Kuroko told him, his eyes darkening

"I don't care you little shit. You can never take him back–" The man didn't manage to finish his sentence when Kuroko shot him on the stomach. He bleeds and coughs blood. Kuroko thought it was not enough so he implant another bullet into the man's flesh. The man shouts in great agony. Akashi was startled by the scene. He managed to push the man off of him and the bluenette went closer to the bleeding body, grabbing the man's hair to drag him up

"How dare you touch him without my permission" Kuroko said in a low, dangerous voice. The man felt small under Kuroko's cruel gaze 

"You are so gross you shit!" Kuroko yelled angrily and punch the man causing the blood to gushed out of his nose

"Tetsuya!!" Akashi shouts startled. He tried standing up but his legs are trembling and are too weak to walk. Nash tries to get up but his wounded shoulders is making him weak as well 

"I will make sure this is the last time!" Kuroko then threw another punch. He beat him up until the man's face was covered in bruises 

"You disgusting man! DIE! DIE!" Kuroko yelled furiously and began stabbing him with knife he picked from his pocket. Akashi was horrified seeing Kuroko murder someone in front of him. "YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM HUH!? I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL YOU SHIT!" Kuroko stabbed him multiple times in the head and chest. His mind becoming more twisted

"Tetsuya that's enough!" Akashi yelled as he reach out for Kuroko

"This is not enough! Are you really okay with this?! He touched you and raped you I am the only one who's supposed to make love to you but this!" Kuroko points at the man beneath him who was now lifeless as if he was a thing. "This person dared to touch you Seijuurou! He should die from doing such things to the one that is belong to me and me only!" Kuroko growls, eyes glistening in great danger. Akashi managed to went closer to his Tetsuya and hug him from behind. Kuroko suddenly stopped. The rage vanished and the warm touch calm him down

"Tetsuya stop... Enough already... He's already dead" Akashi said weakly as he bury his face onto Kuroko's shoulder. The bluenette drop the knife and turn to face the redhead

"I'm sorry you have to witness that" Kuroko's voice has gone soft and gentle. He wraps his arms around the redhead trying to comfort him

The others had arrived and were shocked to see the sight of the place

"K-Kurokocchi what happened..?" Kise asked as he stared at the dead and bloody body on the floor 

"What–what?! What the hell happened here and why is Nash like that??" Kagami asked. Kuroko get up as well as Akashi 

"Go take him to the hospital" Kuroko ordered pointing at Nash

"I can pretty much handle myself" Nash commented while he limps towards them

"No. Your wounds needs to be treated. We'll talk about this afterwards" Kuroko said narrowing his eyes at Nash before helping Akashi to go out

"What did that man do?" Kagami asked and helps him to walk

"Something really horrible... Just by looking at his clothes what is your conclusion?" Kagami stopped and realized what happened. Kise seems to notice the terror on Kagami's face

"Did he.. Was he raped..?" Kagami spoke suddenly. Nash just nod making Kise gasp

"That was really a horrible act. How dare he did this to Akashicchi.."

Turning the scene back to Akashi and Kuroko. They were now inside a car. Kuroko was driving the vehicle and kept glancing at Akashi from the front mirror. He looks wasted. Kuroko's heart ache seeing his lover like this

After a few minutes of long silent driving, they finally arrived at their shared house. Kuroko carry Akashi out of the car and brought him inside

"Tetsuya... I can handle.. You can put me down" Akashi blurts out, his voice sounds weak and dull

"No, I will take you to the bathroom. Let's clean you" Kuroko told him as they went upstairs

"There's n-no need.. I can clean my myself.." Akashi's a little embarrassed that Kuroko will see him more exposed with the bruises on his groin and chest

"I want to clean the filth that the disgusting man put on you" Kuroko said annoyed as Akashi only shivers at the memory

Kuroko fill the tub with warm water, he gently settled Akashi on the tub. Kuroko helped him to clean his arms and legs that are slightly stained with blood. Akashi look up to see Kuroko's serious expression, his eyebrows slightly knitted together as he scrub Akashi's skin with soap

"Tetsuya.. You should clean yourself too" Akashi suggested and Kuroko only shook his head

"I'll take a shower when you're done" Kuroko told him and start rinsing the soap with water on Akashi's skin

After that, Kuroko went outside for a minute to give Akashi time to clean his private area. He could hear slight whimpering from outside and immediately went to check his lover who was still cleaning his private part 

"A-Ah! Tetsuya.. w-wait..!" Akashi was a bit startled by Kuroko's presence and try covering his private part

"Seijūrō... It's alright, I have seen that many times. No need to be embarrassed" Kuroko went over to him and helped him rinse his body with clean water. After that Akashi has been cleansed and dried himself, he pick some comfortable clothes for Akashi to wea

Kuroko leads Akashi to their bedroom, and told him to lay down on the bed first

"I'll just go and take a shower and I will cook for you to eat. I'll be back. Go to sleep for now I'll wake you up later" Kuroko said and kissed his lover's forehead before putting the blanket on him

"Thank you..." Akashi mumbles softly as Kuroko had gone to the bathroom. Akashi fell asleep afterwards

After an hour, Kuroko is in the kitchen and had finished preparing their meal. Kuroko quick went upstairs to their room only to find Akashi sobbing quietly. Kuroko immediately rushed to his lover cup his cheeks

"Seijūrō? Are you alright? What happened?" Kuroko asked him, worried. He gently wipe the tears on his lovers cheeks

"I'm sorry Tetsuya... I have become weak. I just... I just dreamed about what happened earlier" Akashi's voice began to panick as he continues and Kuroko comforts him by embracing him. Soothing him as he draw circles on his back. "I-I.. I don't want that to happen again.." Kuroko hushed him and let the other to cry on his shoulders

"Don't worry.. I won't let that happen to you again. I'll never take my eyes off of you again. It's okay. They wouldn't dare to touch you again" Kuroko told him and noticed that Akashi had calmed down a bit

"Don't cry now. If they try to hurt you I'll hurt them first and make sure they won't be able to see the light again. Now let's go eat, I know you're hungry" Kuroko then help him to get up, leading him towards the door

"H-How's Nash?" 

"He's okay. I received a text from him and he's telling me to inform you that you shall not be worrying about him. Nash did enough a great job. At least he tried to stop that man from completely wrecking you" Kuroko said that made Akashi relieved

"I-It's my fault too.. I followed Nash out of curiosity" 

"Don't blame yourself. You've had enough for today so now, I have your favorite food on the dinner table" Kuroko told him and he smiled when he saw Akashi's glad expression

Akashi ends up eating tofu soup only and Kuroko eats the rest


End file.
